This Time It's Different
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: "When you're on the line of death, there's so much to think about. Think about the good times, think about the bad times. But, it doesn't have to be you that is on the line of death, it could be someone you truly love." Shaundi's story. *IN PROGRESS* R
1. Chapter 1

_When you're on the line of death, there's so much to think about. Think about the good times, think about the bad times. But, it doesn't have to be you that is on the line of death, it could be someone you truly love. Someone you wish you had the guts to tell them you loved them, even after their girlfriend had gotten her head cut off. My heart shattered in a million pieces when he got cut off by gun shots. I never had the chance to tell him. Never had the chance to say, 'I love you.'_

Another day passed and I was still huddled up in bed waiting for the Boss to call. I didn't think she was too comfortable with letting me deal with the Syndicate while hate and revenge burned through my veins.

I peeked my head out of my blankets and grabbed my phone off the bedside table and I slithered back down under my covers. Squinting, I looked at all of my calls.

_Pierce._

_Boss._

_Birk._

_Johnny._

Tears brimmed my eyes as I smiled at his name. I forgot I had called him before the bank heist. That was supposed to be a good day, but unfortunately, we robbed the wrong bank. I slithered out of my blankets and I put my phone back on the bedside table. I sighed and I got up, walking towards the kitchen. I desperately needed food. I had basically been starving myself since Johnny died. The only things I ever ate was bits and pieces of crackers.

I grabbed a bowl and poured cereal and milk into it. While I was eating it, I walked back to the living room. I turned the TV on, and there, playing, was a _Professor Genki: Murder Time, Fun Time _commercial. I smiled. Second time I smiled since Johnny died.

"Oh Johnny would've loved this." I said to myself. I chuckled at the sight of Johnny doing that. My eyes lit up and I set my bowl down. I cupped my hands and I let my face fall into my hands. Suddenly, tears began to fall. I was sobbing like an idiot. There was so much I could've done to save him. I could've stopped him from driving the plane back. I could've went back and got him to see if he was okay. But, I didn't. I was disappointed in myself and I just wanted to hurt someone, anyone, for killing him. I lifted my face out of my hands and I wiped the tears.

I've had enough of grieving for Johnny. It was time to avenge his death. I got up from the couch and I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After I was showered and dressed, I put my make up on and put my hair up, leaving a strand of hair sway in front of my face. My phone began to ring and I saw _Boss _on the screen. I answered.

"Wanna go shopping?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. Shopping?! Oh how I wanted to cuss her out!

"Not in the mood." I said irritated.

"Wanna go to kill some of Phillipe's goons?" She asked. I knew right at that instant, she was smiling.

"Definitely." I answered, sounding more up to it.

"Phillipe owns a gun store called Powder. Wanna go shopping?" She asked again. I smiled.

"See you in five." I hung up, grabbed my keys and left my house.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short. I will be starting on Chapter Two soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at a red and white building with a gun on the front. I pulled up in front of it, and I got out of my car. I walked up to the chocolate skinned man wearing a white suit and the black haired, Caucasian in front of me.

"Pierce, Boss." I said, their heads turning at me.

"Well, at least you don't look like a mess. I was worried about you." Boss said, a slight smile coming on her face. I smiled. We looked the side where two Morningstar goons began walking out. "The entrance has gotta be filled. Let's go in the back." Boss said, all of us peering over the corner. Boss took a step forward, but soon stopped when Pierce grabbed her arm.

"It could be dangerous." He said.

"It's like two punks."

"What about the inside motherfucker?!" Pierce complained. I grabbed the Vice-9 out of Boss's hand and with two shots, the lietenants fell down, dead.

"Put in your tampons and let's do this." I said handing the gun back to Boss. Charging forward with Boss and Pierce behind me, I grabbed the K-6 Krukov one of the Morningstar lieutenants had before they died. We ran into the back to meet up with a whole lot of Morningstar. All at once, Boss, Pierce, and I began shooting at them.

Slowly we made our way to the manager's office.

"Looks like someone went home early." Boss said.

"I'll hack into the computer and see what I can get." I told them. I ran into the office and began hacking his computer. As easy as it was, it took me about two to four minutes to work on it.

"I'm in!" I yelled.

"Alright, get as much information as you can get off of that thing." Boss said, still shooting at the Morningstar. I grabbed a pen and paper and began jotting down information about the Syndicate and Powder.

"Got it." I said. Boss, Pierce, and I ran out of Powder, guns blazing until we got out.

* * *

Once I got home, I fell on the couch.

"Oh Johnny, I hope I made you proud." I said, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry we, I, let this happen to you. You shouldn't have died on that plane. You didn't deserve to die as a corporate whore. You shouldn't have died realizing we were all corporate whores." I began to cry. I missed him so much. He was never afraid of challenges. He wasn't afraid of guns. He wasn't afraid of getting stabbed or shot. He wasn't afraid of dying. He was the strongest of us all.

I wiped my eyes and sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Oh Johnny, I-I.." I trailed off. He may have been dead, but I still didn't have the balls to say it. I sighed. "I love you." I finally choked out. I sighed, feeling relief as a big weight got lifted off of my shoulders. I heard a knock on my front door and I groaned. I got up and opened the door. To my surprised, I saw Boss.

"Boss?" I asked in confusion.

"Hey Shaundi." She said, pushing past me and sitting on my couch.

"Make yourself at home." I said, closing the door. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I can't stop by and say 'hey'?" Boss asked.

"No. You can, it's just a surprise."

"Right. You did great hacking that computer. We got some useful info." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled, but I soon frowned. "Do you think Johnny would be proud?" I asked. Boss nodded.

"Of course. You raided a guard armory with me. You killed Loren's goons and hacked into a computer for revenge." She said. "I can hear the 'good job' he would tell you." I chuckled.

"I can't. I just remember how he used to tell me I was a worthless fighter." I said with a sigh.

"He only said that because you were always baked when you fought." She giggled. I shot her a threatening glare and she stopped. "To be honest," She said getting up, "I think Johnny really did like you." She left my house and closed the door. I smiled and blushed, wanting to hear those words again.

* * *

**A/N: Big thanks to TehShizzle for reviewing on my first chapter. Really appreciated it. I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steelport was dark with luminous lights gleaming all over the city. Of course, I had nothing better to do, except explore. Memories flooding through my head. I stepped over a sleeping hobo on the ground and walked around the corner. I smiled as I saw the purple luminous lights of Planet Saints that glowed on the streets. I walked up to the store and walked in. People smiled and screeched when they saw Shaundi, one of the famous Third Street Saints, in her own store. I stared at the poster of Johnny that was taped up to the wall. I sighed as I felt my heart break.

"Oh Johnny, if only you were still here." I said, tears brimming my eyes. I wiped the tears before they could fall to my cheeks. I turned around and walked out of Planet Saints. I groaned as it began raining, hard. I could barely see what was in front of me. I began to walk in the direction of the penthouse, looking around for a taxi. None in sight. I tilted my head back and groaned. I looked to the side of the road to see someone walking down the sidewalk.

I squinted my eyes and looked closely. It was clearly a man, but he wore a jacket that looked too familiar. I began walking across the street, still squinting my eyes. His jacket was gray and had purple Saints signs on the sleeves and on the back.

"Johnny?" I whispered. The man looked at me then began to run away. I hesitated, than I began chasing after him. I ran as fast as I could. Questions racing through my mind. Like, how was he still alive? What happened that night on the plane? Did he really get shot?

I ran through alley ways, across the highway, through people's yards, and I still couldn't get close to him. I felt my ribs begin to throb. I wrapped my arm around my ribs and fell to the ground in pain.

"I shouldn't have smoked all that weed back then." I said, beginning to cry. I couldn't take the pain. Seeing Johnny still alive, but not being able to catch him because my damn weak ribs. I got up, realizing I had to catch Johnny and bring him to Boss. I began running in the last direction I saw him run in. I looked to both sides and I saw him standing next to a fence.

"Johnny!" I exclaimed. He looked at me and began running in the opposite direction. I ran after him. Only one question was running through my head: Why would he be running away?

"Johnny!" I exclaimed. Maybe he didn't know who I was. "It's Shaundi!" I yelled. He didn't stop. He just kept running. "Johnny!" I exclaimed louder, running faster, stopping at nothing to get to him. "Johnny!" I ran faster. I could feel my heart pounding as I got closer. "Johnny!" He finally stopped at a dead end and looked back at me. "Johnny." I said, beginning to walk as I inched closer to him. I was just inches away and I knew it was him with his slicked back, black hair and dark glasses. I lifted my arms and I took his glasses off.

"Oh my god! Johnny!" I exclaimed happily. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Shaundi, I-" He stopped. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. "I-I," he stuttered. I stared at him, waiting for the words to come out.

Then that's when I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, I couldn't put anything else into it. Anyway, Big thanks to TehShizzle and Lalilulelovee for reviewing. Really appreciated it! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up in my bed, sweat on my brow. My breathing was increasingly fast. The dream felt so real. I could feel his touch and I could hear his voice, as if he was alive. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead with the back of my hand. I had no idea what to think. I shoved my blankets off of me and I got out of bed. I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked at my phone to check the time.

"6:05?" I groaned. I didn't want to wake up that early in the morning but I couldn't go back to sleep. I grabbed my clothes and began walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

After I was all ready, I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and I walked out of my house. I got into my purple _Torch _and I began to drive in the direction of the penthouse. It was only 6:30 in the morning and it was risky to see Boss that early, but I had to talk to her about the dream. By this time, I still didn't know what to think. I pulled into the garage of the penthouse and I got into the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened, I slowly walked in.

"Boss? Are you awake?" I said, my voice echoing through the crib. I sighed when I didn't hear an answer. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door cautiously. After a few moments, the door opened. Boss's hair was a mess and she was wrapped up in a purple robe.

"Shaundi? The hell you doing here?" She asked.

"I gotta talk to you." I said. Boss opened the door all the way and lead me down the stairs and to the couch. She sat down and patted the cushion next to her. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Tell me." She said. I sighed heavily.

"Well, last night I had a dream. I was walking around Steelport at night and I walked into Planet Saints. After I walked out, it started raining hard and I could barely see anything. I saw a man walking and he looked familiar. When I tried to get a closer look, he ran away. I knew who it was too." I explained.

"Who was it?" She asked, intrigued.

"Johnny." Her eyes widened. "I started chasing at him. I refuse to stop at nothing to get him. But, my ribs began to hurt and throb like crazy. I stopped and I could no longer see him. When I realized I had to get him for us, I mean for you, I got up and began chasing after him again. We kept running until he got stopped by a dead end. He turned around and looked at me as I inched closer. Once I got close enough to him, I took his glasses off and it was Johnny. He tried telling me something, but that's when I woke up."

"Wow. That's...that's something."

"I know you're not a dream expert, but do you know what it means?" I asked.

"No. I wanna say he could still be alive, but I know he's not." I looked at the floor.

"I know. I want to say that too, but he would've come to us if he was still alive."

"Well, maybe not." Boss said. I looked at her. "He was doubting the Saints. See if he was still alive, then he probably went back to Stilwater or some shit. He doubted us and if he doubted us, there's a chance he didn't want to be with us again." She explained. I stood up.

"Oh my god. You're right." I began walking towards the elevator when she called after me.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to look for Johnny!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry all the chapters have been short. I don't know why, but I can't put in more detail for the chapters. But I want to thank TehShizzle, Lalilulelovee, and TheAssassinOfBadassness for the reviews. Again, I really appreciate them!**


	5. Chapter 5

As I got into my car and drove out of the garage, Boss's words circled in my head, replaying like a broken record. Maybe he was still alive, but he just didn't want to be with us anymore? I couldn't think straight. All that was on my mind was that I had to find Johnny. I had to go to Stilwater and search for Johnny. Maybe he was alive, maybe he wasn't. But, I could live on with my life if I didn't know the truth.

I drove to the airport and got on a plane to Stilwater. I sat quietly on the plane looking out the window. The need for sleep began to take over me. I figured I probably had an hour or so until I got to Stilwater, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

As the plane landed, my eyes fluttered open. I had a dark, dreamless sleep, which wasn't the first time. I filed out of the plane and into the airport. I didn't know where to search first.

"Where would Johnny most likely be at right now?" I asked myself out loud. People around me stared at myself as if I was insane. With one single raise of the finger, they stopped staring at me. I quickly walked out of the airport and got into a taxi.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked me.

"Purgatory, please." I answered. I figured it was my best bet. I was in Stilwater and I figured to get old memories back before trying to find Johnny.

"Right. Is that the old mission house?" He asked. I nodded. He put the taxi and drive and began driving towards Purgatory. I looked out the window, remembering all the old times I had in Stilwater. Getting high, drinking, getting kidnapped, killing gang bangers, hanging with the Boss. Yeah, it was a lot more fun than mourning over Johnny, that's for damn sure.

In about twenty or thirty minutes, we got to Purgatory. I didn't bother paying the taxi driver. Instead, I flipped him off and he drove away. I took a deep breath before entering the old hideout.

Once I got in, the hallways seemed the same. Clean and purple. But as soon as I got to the main area of the hideout, it was trashed. Beer bottles were everywhere, the couches were tipped over, papers were scattered all over the hideout, gunshots were all over the walls, but hell, the stripper pole was the only thing left undamaged.

"Who would do this?" I asked myself. I couldn't even figure an answer out. I ran out of Purgatory as fast as I could. I got outside and got into a random car that was parked near the hideout and I hotwired it. At first I didn't know where I was going, until I found myself going to Friendly Fire. Once I got there, I ran inside to see no one buying guns, just the store clerk bored out of his damn mind. I groaned and ran out back into the car. I didn't know where to go next. I went to all the places where he could have been.

Purgatory.

Friendly Fire.

But where else? Where else would Johnny go?

Then, it came to me.

"Aisha." I said to myself. "Aisha's grave!" I started the car and drove towards Mourning Woods Cemetery.

Once I got there, thoughts started to flood my mind. Was he going to be there? If he was, what would I say? What would he say? I pulled into the cemetery and searched all over the place.

Then I stopped. I saw someone with black, slicked back hair. He wore a gray jacket with a purple saints sign on the back. He was kneeling down next to a grave, putting flowers on the pile of dirt.

"Johnny?" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks So much to TheAssassinOfBadassness for giving me an idea for this chapter. I really loved it, so I decided to use it! Hope you don't mind. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked, I stayed in my car watching him as he stood up and began walking towards my car. I slouched down in the seat so he wouldn't see me. He got into the tan _Stiletto _that was parked in front of my car. He began driving forward. I put my car in drive and I followed after him. I didn't know where the hell he was going, I was just so focused on confronting Johnny.

He parked in front of his house and as he was walking up to his front door, I got out. I slammed the car door shut, causing him to look back at me.

"Shaundi?" He asked in confusion. I walked up closer to him. "Fuck." he whispered.

"We need to talk." I said.

We walked into this house and I sat down on the couch. It looked the same as Boss had described it. Aisha's posters and records were still hung up on the walls. I looked at Johnny as he sat on the couch across from me. I didn't know where to begin.

"What happened on that plane?" I finally spoke up. He looked up at me.

"Well, I was flying the plane until that French-"

"Belgian."

"Same thing. Anyway, that Belgian, French guy, whatever the fuck he is, came in and I put the plane on autopilot. I fought some of his goons and I couldn't help but punch him a few times. Then, the girl with the white sunglasses came and got Loren. The girl with the pink sunglasses decided to fist fight me. Well, when I knocked her down to the ground, that's when I responded to you. She grabbed a gun and shot at me. My shoulder was a bloody mess." He took his jacket off and unbuttoned his white dress shirt and took the left side off. I couldn't help but stare. He showed me the scar where Kiki had shot him.

"Oh." I said. It was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth. He put his stuff back on and continued.

"Well, I fell, feeling weak from the loss of blood. The bitch left and I decided to kick the windshield of the plane open. I grabbed a parachute and landed in Steelport. I went to a hospital, got my arm treated, then I went back to Stilwater and never looked back." he explained.

"But, why?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be with a bunch of corporate whores who didn't know how to rob a fucking bank." He was standing now. I could tell he was angered and disappointed in what we had become. I stood up.

"Johnny.." I started. I needed to tell him how I felt.

"What?" He asked, waiting for me to spill it.

"I need to get you to Boss." I lied.

"Fuck that."

"What?"

"I'm not going back to the Saints."

"Why not?"

"We aren't even gangsters anymore. We're celebrity icons. I don't want to be apart of that."

"We're fighting the Syndicate, though. We need you." I tried talking him into it.

"No. You go back to Steelport and help Boss out. Just don't tell her I'm alive. I'll come back when I'm ready and I'll tell her." I sighed heavily as I knew I was getting kicked out of his house. He didn't want to speak to me anymore. I walked towards his door and walked out, one piece of my heart healing, but another piece breaking.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is a bit short, I kind of wanted to hurry up and get to the end. Don't know why though. So um yeah, hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

I went back home to Steelport, a feeling of guilt creeping over me. My shoulders felt heavy as I hid the secret that Johnny was still alive. Instead of going to the penthouse, I went home. I couldn't face Boss with the secret I was hiding. It was too hard to keep. I had to tell someone. I walked into my house and began screaming at the top of my lungs. After I was finished screaming, I began kicking chairs, coffee tables, and walls. The guilt soon turned into anger. How could he? He knew how much he meant to the Saints.

"Goddamn! Fuck! Shit! Hell!" I screamed, cursing as loud as I could. I walked into my room and slammed the door. What I needed was sleep. Angrily, I took my clothes off and I pulled on my pajamas. I got into my bed and closed my eyes. After twenty minutes of fighting, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning after I got showered and dressed, I got in my car and began driving towards the penthouse. The anger turned back into guilt and it was still sitting on my shoulders, making me feel even more heavy than the day before.

Once I got there, I slowly walked in, breathing heavy. I was about to face everyone with the biggest secret that I had held. I felt Boss's and Pierce's eyes on me as I walked down the steps.

"What'd you find out?" Boss asked. I looked at her and took a deep breath. I hesitated before answering. What was I supposed to say?

"Well, I went to Stilwater and nothing. I found nothing out. There wasn't anything about Johnny still being alive." I lied. I felt even more guilty telling Boss a lie. Awkwardly, I sat down on the couch next to Boss.

* * *

Boss's POV:

I looked at Shaundi who was acting very awkward. There was something up about her. It took her about a minute to answer my damn question. I took my eyes off of her. There was something she was hiding, but what? I needed to figure it out. I got up from the couch.

"Where you going?" Pierce asked, looking back at me as I made my way towards the stairs. I turned to look at him.

"Going to kill some Morningstar. Wanna come, Shaundi?" I asked. She would usually be up to kill some of the motherfuckers that killed Gat.

"No." She answered quietly.

"No?!" Pierce exclaimed, surprised. "Girl, I'm surprised at you." Pierce and I exchanged surprised looks.

"I'm gonna go, now." I said, awkwardly walking up the stairs. Shaundi knew something and I was focused on figuring that out.

* * *

Shaundi's POV:

I sat on the couch, awkward. Pierce was still looking at me with a surprised look while I stared out the windows. I didn't know what to do or what to day. I'm sure everyone was already suspecting something. I sighed and got up.

"You following Boss?" Pierce asked. I looked at him.

"Yes." I lied.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I couldn't figure out how to put it in more detail. And I wanted to put Boss's POV in there, so you guys could see she was suspicious about what Shaundi knew. But anyway I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked out to my car and got in, thoughts circling in my head about lying to Boss and Pierce. I didn't know what to think or what to say. I just needed to get something to drink and fast. I drove to the Broken Shillelagh in silence.

Once I had got there, there was one familiar car parked in front of it. It was Boss's purple _Criminal_. I parked behind it and got out. Right when I was pulling money out of my jacket's pocket, a car had pulled up behind mine. I looked back at it and it was a tan _Stiletto_. I studied it carefully. I had seen it before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I shrugged and walked into the sports bar to see Boss sitting at a table, drinking a beer. I sat next to her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Wassup?" She asked.

"Same old." I replied. She looked at me.

"Shaundi." She started to say.

"What?"

"You know something and I wanna know what it is." She confronted. My eyes got big.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know something that I don't. After you came back from Stilwater, you began to act suspicious. Now what did you find out?"

"Nothing. I already told you that." I lied again. She shook her head, putting it down. I couldn't help but tear up at the thought of lying to her. She looked at the entrance instead of at me. I knew she couldn't look at my lying face.

"The hell..?" She asked confused. I looked at the entrance where I saw Johnny walked in. I gasped. Boss looked back at me as I put my gaze to the table.

"Shaundi, is that Johnny?" She asked. This time, I couldn't lie. I looked up at her with honest eyes.

"Yes." I finally said, my voice quiet.

"I thought he fucking died on that plane." She started whispering as he sat at the table not too far from ours.

"He told me that he was flying the plane until Phillipe got in. He put it on autopilot and began killing the Morningstar. He punched Phillipe and that's when the DeWynters came in. Viola took Phillipe to another room while Kiki fought him off. He punched Kiki and she fell to the ground, that's when he responded to us. But when he got cut off, that's when Kiki shot him in the shoulder. He fell down and she thought she had killed him. He grabbed a 'chute and jumped out the windshield." I explained.

"What'd he do after that?" She asked, wanting more info out of me.

"Well, he went to the hospital, got his shoulder fixed, and he went back to Stilwater and never looked back." I replied. She shook her head.

"Why wouldn't he come back?" She asked.

"Because, we were fucking pop-culture icons who didn't know how to rob a fucking bank. He didn't want to be apart of that."

"Did you tell him we were actually fighting a gang now?"

"Yeah, but he said that he would come back when he was ready. I think he may be ready to come back." I said with a smile. I looked back at him as he ordered a beer. I smiled at the sight of him. I was so happy he was still alive.

I was also relieved I had gotten the huge weight lifted off my shoulders. It felt so good. I looked back at Boss and my eyes widened. She was getting up from her seat.

"The fuck are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to confront him." She replied in an angry tone.

"No." I said threatening.

"Too fucking bad." She began walking to his table. I got up. I couldn't let her do this. If I let her confront Johnny, he would think I told her everything as soon as I had come back. I tackled her to the ground. I could feel everybody's eyes on me.

"The fuck?!" She yelled as soon as I had turned her on her back.

"I can't let you do this!" I yelled back. "When he's ready, he will tell you! You don't need to confront him!"

"Shaundi." I heard his voice say. It sent shivers down my back. I looked up at him. "Did you tell her?" He asked. I looked down at Boss then up at Johnny. I looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Yes." I said disappointed.

* * *

**A/N: That is the end of this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to update it as fast as I can, before I get writers block. I tend to get that after I get an idea for a story. **


	9. Chapter 9

I heard him sigh. I hated it when he did that. I closed my eyes, not wanting to face anybody. I felt hands grip my shoulders and push me back, causing me to fall carelessly on my back. I opened my eyes and saw Boss standing up. Slowly, I got up to stand next to her.

"Dammit Shaundi. I thought I could trust you." He said. I looked down, feeling disappointed.

"She didn't mean too. I pushed the damn truth outta her. If anything, it's my fault." Boss said, defending me. She got me by surprise. I thought she would be happy to see Johnny alive, but apparently not since she was more angered than happy.

"Why?" He asked.

"She knew something and I wanted to figure it out." She replied. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, calming down a little bit more. "Why won't you come back?" She asked in a soft voice.

"I don't want to." Boss looked at Johnny with rage in her eyes.

"Why not?" She growled.

"Because, I don't want to be a pop-culture icon! I don't want to be famous! I want the Saints to be the way they used to be!" He hissed. Boss shook her head.

"I can't believe what you're saying."

"And I can't believe you let the Saints become corporate whores who didn't know how to rob banks! I can't believe you made us slip so far from our original roots!" He yelled. "This is bull shit. Gangs are supposed to have gangsters in it, not fucking pop-culture icons!" Johnny stormed away from us, out into the streets of Steelport. I looked at Boss. Her nostrils were flared and her eyes were a threatening dark blue. She looked towards the exit and began following after Johnny.

"God dammit!" I said as I began following the two.

"Gat, this conversation isn't over!" Boss yelled. Johnny turned around to face us.

"When is it going to be over? When the fuck is being famous going to be over?!" He exclaimed. "I'm sick and tired of walking into a store in Stilwater and people begging me for an autograph! This is shit!" I knew everything he was saying was right. "Remember when you first recruited Shaundi and Pierce?!" My head shot up at the sound of my name. "They didn't care about their appearance, now everyone has to look good as soon as they leave their damn house!"

"Why can't you accept that we're liked?!"

"Because being liked is what changed us in the first place! Being liked turned into being famous. All the fame went into our damn heads, and we didn't know what the fuck being a gangster was all about!"

"Johnny," I began to say as I inched closer to him and Boss, "you're right. You are one hundred percent right, but that was the past. We may still be famous, but we're not letting the fame go to our head anymore. We know what being a gangster is all about, now. Just please come back." I begged. I was almost in tears. He looked away.

"Please." I said again. He looked up at me and Boss.

"Let me think about it." He said.

"I'll give you three days." Boss said turning around and walking back to her _Criminal_. It looked as if she was crying, but I couldn't tell if there were tears streaming down her face, or the rain drops that were falling heavily from the sky. Johnny turned around and began walking away from me, leaving me standing alone in the street. After several minutes of just standing there, I finally turned around and got into my car.

On the way, I couldn't help but think Johnny was going to leave. I frowned at the thought of him leaving, but I soon smiled as I remembered the time we first met. God, it felt like yesterday.

_I was walking around the mall with my friends Deserae and DaNelle in Stilwater that afternoon._

_"Shaundi, you've got the money, get me food." DaNelle complained. _

_"Alright." I said, flipping my dreads over my shoulder, then reaching into the pockets of my purplish bellbottom jeans. "Here's twenty bucks, go crazy." I said. The girls snatched the money out of my hands and ran to the food court in front of us. Walking, I followed after them, but I soon stopped in my tracks after I had seen Johnny Gat. I had seen him on the news once or twice. He had killed a couple hundred people. Give or take a few. I had to talk to him about getting me in the Saints. I walked up to him and sat at his table._

_"Can I help you?" He asked, dropping his burger._

_"I was wondering," I started to say as I twirled my chin stud around, "if I could join the Saints." I didn't know if he was the leader and trying to get new Saints, but I wanted in. I had heard about them causing trouble when I had first moved to Stilwater two years ago. He looked at me._

_"As soon as that bitch that got blown up on that boat wakes up. She'll call the shots."_

_"Oh." I replied._

_"But hey, I'll talk to her about you when or if she wakes up." He said, bringing my hopes up._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, here's my phone. Put your number in there and I'll make sure to call you." He said, holding his phone out. I grabbed it and began dialing numbers. Once I had saved it, I handed it back to him._

_"Shaundi?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I like it." I smiled. "See ya around, Shaundi." I got up from my seat and walked away with my friends, still smiling._

* * *

**A/N: Well here's chapter 9 for ya. I wanted to add how Gat and Shaundi met, because we don't know how they did. Hope you guys liked it.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Once I had got to my house, I walked in and I sat down, not bothering to think. I just sat down on my couch and stared at the floor. I sat there motionless, not even daring to blink. I had to be sitting there for about a minute or two before I finally got up and decided to change into pajamas. I got into bed and closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

It had been three or possibly more days and I stayed in my house, doing whatever I had pleased myself to do. I didn't pay attention the calendar or to my phone. I didn't even know what was happening. No one bothered to fill me in. I got up off my couch from my twenty minute nap and saw a text from Pierce. It read: "Shaundi, hurry up and get to the penthouse! We need your help!" I groaned. I didn't even want to leave the comfort of my home. I grabbed my car keys and walked out the door.

Driving, I saw weird jets fly around Steelport and weird vehicles pass by me. I had to ask myself over and over who these guys were. I had finally got to the penthouse and with my K-6 Krukov, I began fighting off the armored men shooting at us with lazer guns.

"Pierce, who the fuck are these guys?!" I yelled over the gun fire.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. I sighed. I ran back and took cover behind a newsstand. I grabbed my phone and called Boss.

"Boss you seeing this? I got reports from the crew. These guys they won't stop." I said.

"Are they attacking anyone but us?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we've been running for cover and fighting these guys off."

"Okay. Just stay put and we'll be there soon." She said before hanging up.

"We?" I asked. I stood up and began shooting at them. All at once, the Saints ran into the penthouse as soon as Boss had pulled up. I watched as Boss had arrived in the elevator and walked in with one of the DeWynter sisters. I put my gun to her head.

"Shaundi." Boss warned. "Put your gun down."

"Why? So, she can injure another one of us?" She rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't me!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Which one are you?"

"Viola." I put my gun down.

"Where's your sister?" Boss asked. She looked down.

"Dead."

"Who killed her?" Pierce asked.

"Killbane. That's why I want to be in the Saints. Killbane needs to get a taste of his own medicine." She said. I sighed.

"Welcome to the Saints." I said regrettably. She smiled slightly.

All at once, everyone turned their attention to the elevator that made an annoying _ding _before someone had come up. It was Johnny.

"Who the fuck are those guys?" He asked, putting his gun on his shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was confused. I was sure he was going to quit the Saints.

"Don't know. But we have to figure it out." We walked down the steps and that's when I got even more confused.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" I asked as I looked at unfamiliar people. "What's going on?"

"New lieutenants." Pierce answered. "That's Kinzie, Oleg, Angel, and Zimos." I smiled slightly as they looked at me. "We were also going to tell you Johnny came back, but then we figured not to."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because, we figured you'd go crazy and start jumping up and down." Pierce smiled at his little joke as the Saints chuckled.

"That's funny." I said, laughing sarcastically before punching him in the shoulder. "So, what's next Boss?" I asked

"I don't know. All I know is we gotta get rid of the Syndicate and whoever those guys are." She replied.

"STAG." Kinzie suddenly spoke up, not bothering to look up from her computer.

"What?" We all asked in confusion.

"STAG. They're a police organization." She replied. "But it's going to take a while before getting them to leave Steelport. They're pretty powerful." She added.

"How powerful?" Angel asked.

"I can't determine. All I know is they have top quality stuff. So, I would watch out on pissing off the cops. They could kill you with one shot to the body."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this story is being rushed or scattered. But I hope you guys like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

With STAG and the Syndicate in Steelport, our lives weren't getting any better. It was definitely something that I began to stress over. It seemed as if everything was turning upside down. I began to feel depressed and not up to do anything anymore, which really had Boss questioning again.

I walked into the penthouse with a fake smile on my face to see everyone loading guns. I frowned.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're forming a convoy." Johnny replied, a slight smirk on his face. I put my hand on my hip.

"So, what am I doing?" I asked.

"You're staying here with Kinzie and Viola." Boss replied, not bothering to look back at me.

"Well, won't this be joyous?" Viola asked, sitting next to Kinzie, who was typing away on her computer. Gat, Pierce, Boss, and Oleg made their way out of the penthouse and into the streets of Steelport. I sighed before going over to sit on the couch next to the two new lieutenants. Now, I don't usually make friends that are girls. Ever since I joined the Saints, I've been hanging out with more boys than girls. I sat next to Kinzie, keeping my distance. I could already tell I was being overly awkward. I was playing with my fingers while sitting straight up and looking down at my lap. That couldn't get more awkward. I looked over at Kinzie who was still typing on her computer. Then I looked over at Viola who was reading the newspaper. I didn't know what to do except be awkward.

"So, uh, Shaundi," Viola started to say, "what did you do before you joined the Saints?" Both me and Kinzie looked up at her. "What? I'm just trying to make small talk."

"I know what she did." Kinzie said.

"You do?" I asked, feeling a bit scared.

"Yeah. You went to Stilwater University and never learned anything. All you did was smoke pot and drugs that the Sons Of Samedi made. You graduated there when you were still dating DJ Veteran Child. After you two, you know, had a little fun, you got pissed when Veteran Child ripped you off on drugs." She smiled. I could feel myself blush from being embarrassed.

"Wow. What about you Kinzie?" Viola asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Kinzie asked, getting defensive.

"I was just asking."

"Well, I think it's safer if you don't know."

"How?"

"It's just safer."

"Okay?"

"Anyway, what did you do before you joined the Syndicate?" I asked Viola. It wasn't like I really cared. She wanted to know what me and Kinzie did, so why didn't we learn what she did.

"Well, for starters, my sister and I were ranked best students in all of out grades in school." She was just bragging. "We did all the extra curricular activities and still had our grades be straight A's." Kinzie looked at her.

"Then, you graduated and got a masters in economics alongside your sister in Harvard Business School." She finished off.

"You researched me, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's how I get everyone's information. I even researched Boss."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I know everything about her."

"That's really disturbing." I said. Kinzie rolled her eyes and went back to typing away on her computer.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm REALLY sorry if the chapters are scattered or if you can't pin the timeline right, it's just I've been in a depressed state lately and I don't really pay attention to the timeline, so I'm sorry if you get confused or if it sucks. .-.**


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at my phone as the minutes went by slowly. It had been a half an hour since Boss and the boys left. The room was still as awkward as ever with Kinzie, Viola, and I. No one even bothered to make a sound. We just sat there, motionless, not bothering to even say one word to one another.

The elevator made an annoying _ding _and all of us turned our attention to the Boss and the boys, who came in with their guns on their shoulders. Boss stopped by the couch and sat next to me.

"How come it feels so, awkward in here?" She asked, picking up the sense of awkwardness.

"Because, we didn't make an effort to talk." I answered.

"We talked a little bit." Kinzie said, still not bothering to look up from her computer. It was like she was married to that thing.

"Yeah. For a little bit then it went back to being awkward silence." Viola said, getting up and walking away. I looked back at her.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked.

"Out to get some air." Viola replied. "Anyone wanna come with?" She asked, fixing her purple sunglasses on top of her head.

"I'll come with." Johnny said. Side by side, the two left the penthouse. I knew something was going on. I knew it from the moment Viola joined the Saints. I personally thought she had a thing for Johnny like I did, I just never wanted to see the proof. I got up and started walking towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Boss asked.

"I'm getting some air with Gat and Viola." I replied. I walked into the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lobby. I closed my eyes as hate burned through my veins. I didn't know if Johnny and Viola liked each other, but they sure made it seem like they did. The elevator doors opened and I hid by a wall when I saw Viola and Johnny by the front doors.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister." Johnny said.

"It's okay. I'm getting my revenge on Killbane anyway, so I guess I could be happy." Viola said.

"You guess?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. I never really moved on from Kiki's death. All I want to do is kill that son of a bitch, then I'll be completely over it." Viola said. I rolled my eyes. I looked over as Johnny touched her hand. I felt a piece of my heart break. Viola looked at him, grasped his shoulders and drew him in for a long, passionate kiss. There, my heard shattered into a million pieces. The worst part was, he didn't resist. Instead, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her back. It felt as if I had died inside. My whole world was upside down and I was about ready to collapse.

Everything started to blur and everything started to fade. I felt my head begin to pound. Holding my head, I slid down the wall and fell to the ground.

"Shaundi!" I heard Johnny exclaim.

"Oh my god!" I heard Viola exclaim after him. I heard footsteps come after me, then it all went black.

* * *

**A/N:Short chapter, sorry. I tried to put a lot of description on how Shaundi felt when Viola and Johnny kissed, but I just couldn't. Hope you guys liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a hospital bed with tubes inside my nose and around my eyes. At first everything was blurry, but it soon became clear. I let out a small moan and I suddenly heard someone get up and rush to my bed. It totally took me by surprise when I saw who had come to my bedside. It was Johnny.

"Thank God, you're okay Shaundi." Johnny said. I had never seen him like this. Then I heard someone else come by the bed. It was Boss.

"He's been here the whole time, Shaundi." She said.

"H-How long have I been here?" I asked in a weak voice.

"A few hours." Johnny replied. I felt my head begin to pound. I put my hand on my forehead and groaned in pain.

"What happened?" I asked. Everything was blurred and I couldn't remember anything.

"Well, you fainted." I heard a female voice say. I lifted my head up and saw Viola sitting on a chair, reading a newspaper. I looked at Viola, then at Johnny, then at Viola again. It all started to come back to me. Viola and Johnny kissed, I began to feel dizzy, then I fainted.

"You bitch!" I hissed. I no longer felt weak.

"Excuse me?" She asked, looking up at me.

"You heard me." I growled. She stood up and walked to the other side of my bed.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You-You.." I trailed off. I couldn't say what I wanted to say in front of Johnny and Boss. "Can you guys give me and Viola some privacy?" I asked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Boss said.

"Let's just go." Johnny said, pushing Boss out. The two left in silence. I grasped Viola's gray turtleneck and pulled her down to my face.

"I know what you did." I growled.

"What did I do?" She hissed.

"You kissed Johnny." She slipped out of my grasp. She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's what you're pissed about?" She asked. "That's kind of retarded." I looked at her.

"You know I like him." I said.

"Shaundi," Viola said with a sigh, "this is a gang, not a high school. Nobody knows everything about anyone. Start living in reality." She said, walking out. I sighed and slid down further in my bed.

"Everything okay?" I heard a voice ask. I sat up in my bed and saw Jonny walk in. I sighed.

"Yes." I lied. I wanted to say, "_I love you. Why can't you see that? But, instead you love Viola._" I knew it would be insane of me to say that.

"Shaundi, you're such a liar." He said, kneeling down next to my bed. "What's wrong and tell me the truth. If you don't give it to me the first time, I'm gonna keep pushing it out of you."

"Fine." I took a deep breath. "I-I...Like you." I finally choked out. My heart began to beat out of my chest, nervous from waiting for rejection. I heard him take a deep breath.

"That's a lot to take in, but nice to know."

"Yeah, I guess. I said, looking down.

"You guess?"

"Well, yeah. I shouldn't have said that since.." I trailed off.

"Since?"

"Since, you're dating Viola."

"Who said I was dating Viola?"

"I saw you guys kiss."

"Doesn't mean we're dating and it definitely didn't mean anything." I sighed again. "We could kiss and it wouldn't mean anything." I felt my heart shatter again as I looked at him. He was wrong. It would mean something. It would mean something to me. I grasped his face with both my hands and I pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: There's chapter 13! I don't know why but I ship Shaundi and Gat all the way! But I hope you liked it.  
By the way: I think I may be writing a lot now. I think I may be getting out of my depression. I don't know. I have some good days and some bad. We'll just have to see.**


	14. Chapter 14

I pulled away from Johnny and dropped my hands. Kissing him suddenly felt like a bad idea. I heard him clear his throat and I looked at him. He was standing now.

"I'm gonna go." He said. He left the room without saying another word. I sighed and slumped down. By this point, I knew it was a terrible idea to kiss him. I should've known it wouldn't mean anything to him.

"Shaundi." I heard a female voice say. I looked up. It was my nurse. "Are you ready to go home?" She asked. I nodded.

* * *

I walked out of the hospital, dressed and ready to go home. I just wanted to go home and sleep after what had happened. I had regretted it from the moment he left my room. I began walking home with the moment repeating in my head. I had to say, it was the best, but also the worst moment of my life.

I wasn't far before my phone began to ring and I grabbed it out of my coat. I looked at the screen.

_Boss. _I answered.

"You need a ride?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Stay put." She said, before hanging up. I put my phone back into my coat pocket and sat down on the sidewalk. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Johnny. I wondered what he was doing.

I looked up when a purple _Criminal _pulled up the curb.

"Get in!" Boss shouted. I got up and got in without saying a word. I looked out the window as Boss drove me home in silence. I had nothing to say. There was nothing to say. I didn't even want to talk to Boss about the situation with Johnny. I didn't have the guts to tell her. Boss dropped me off at my house and without saying 'Thanks' or 'Later', I just got out and walked towards my house. I walked in and I just sat on the couch. I didn't even want to think. I didn't want to remember. Hell, I didn't even want to be living at that point. I sighed and lied down.

"I can't believe you, Shaundi." I said to myself. Regret was towering over me and mocking me with the memory of the kiss replaying in my head. I grabbed a pillow and put it up to my mouth to scream. I had to let it all out. I put the pillow down and remembered the last time I had done that.

_I walked into the penthouse, my heart beating rapidly. I had totally changed my appearance and I was showing the new me off to the Saints for the very first time. My heart beat began to beat faster and faster as I slowly got closer to the main room of the HQ. All I cared for was Johnny's comment. I had liked him since I had joined the Saints. I don't know what it was about him that made me fall so hard, but I can tell you, I was falling so hard for him. I just knew he would reject me if I even told him. I walked down the steps and cleared my throat, causing everyone to look back at me. _

_"Damn girl!" Pierce exclaimed, admiring my new look. I heard Boss whistle and I blushed. But, I heard nothing from Johnny. I looked back at him and he was getting up._

_"Looks better than the old you." He said jokingly. I smiled sarcastically and playfully punched him in the shoulder._

_"I thought it was about time I changed my appearance since we are becoming pop-culture icons." I said, a smirk on my face._

_"That's smart. We all should." Boss said, liking my idea. "Come on, let's go shopping." Boss said, starting to walk towards the stairs with Pierce following her._

_"I'll meet up with you guys later. I gotta visit Eesh's grave." Johnny said. "By the way, I like the new you." Johnny said, walking past me. I blushed. As soon as he was up those stairs, I grabbed a pillow and screamed inside of it. He actually complimented me._

I smiled as I remembered the memory. It was definitely a memory I would never want to forget.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 14 for ya. Hope you liked it.**


	15. Chapter 15

I smiled like an idiot for about a total of twenty minutes before I heard a few pounds on my front door. I got up off the couch and began walking towards the door. I put my hand on the door knob and fell to the floor when the door was busted open. I looked up to Kia, Cyrus's second in command, towering over me.

"Hello Saint." She said in a sour voice.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked. She smirked. She grabbed my elbow and drug me out of my house to her _N-Forcer. _With one hand, she opened the door, pushed me inside, and closed the door after I was in. She got in the driver door and began to drive.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. No answer. I drew in a deep breath and slouched in the seat as Kia drove recklessly on the roads.

* * *

In about fifteen minutes, we had gotten to the docks where a _V-Tol _waited for us. Kia grabbed me by my elbow and drug me towards it. I tried to pull away, but her grip pulled me back to her. She slapped me hard across my face and pushed me into the _V-Tol_. She got in and began flying over the city.

"Again, where are we going?" I asked sourly. Still no answer. I closed my eyes for a minute.

"We're here." She spoke up. I opened my eyes and looked down at the Thermopylae below us. Kia landed the _V-Tol_ and grabbed my elbow again and pulled me through the Thermopylae. I looked at all the STAG officers staring at me until we got to a prison cell. Kia pushed me inside and slid a card which made a thing kind of like a forcefield. I looked at her. "Cyrus will be here any minute." She said, staring coldly a me.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. She stared at me.

"Kia, I'm on my way to help you interrogate the prisoner." I heard a voice say.

"Is that him?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Get ready." She smirked. I stared at her until a middle aged man with white hair walked up.

"Is this the prisoner?" He asked.

"I gather you're Cyrus." I said, looking at him.

"Yes. Now tell me, what are the Saints planning?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you god damn thing." I said coldly. I crossed my arms and turned my back to them.

"Looks like she's not saying anything. I have to go do business. Make sure she doesn't get out." Cyrus told Kia.

"Yes, sir." The two left. I sat on the bed and stared at the wall.

"Where is she?" I asked myself. I was hoping Boss would hurry up and save me. I sighed and layed down. I waited patiently for someone to come to my rescue. I closed my eyes to pass time.

* * *

"Attention, if you see Cyrus Temple." I heard Kia say. I rolled my eyes and tuned the rest out. I got up off the bed and looked out just incase Cyrus had come and he did.

"What do you want? I'm not saying a damn thing." I said. The force field thing was deactivated and I walked out.

"Sweetie, it's me. I'm here to get you outta here." Boss said.

"Oh thank God it's you. We gotta get you home. You look like shit." I said.

"Right?" Pierce spoke up. "I told her she looked horrible but Viola-"

"Hush. I don't want to hear anything about Viola or see Viola." I said.

"Um, that's kind of bad for you because we brought Viola." Pierce said.

"You what?" I asked. "Boss!"

"We need her. You need to learn how to get along with her." Boss said. I rolled my eyes as Boss got Viola out.

"Can we leave yet?" Viola asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, we could blow it up." I said, a smirk appearing on my face.

"You have the best ideas. Know where to go?" Boss asked.

"The reactor control room. Heard the guards talking about how dangerous it was." I said, putting air quotes around dangerous.

"Lead the way." Boss said, handing me a pistol. I grabbed it and began leading the way. "It's right there." I said pointing across the room we were in.

"You guys stay here and guard me. I'll destroy it." Boss said. She ran across the room while we shot at STAG.

"Here she comes!" Viola exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I yelled. We ran after her and followed her into a separate room with _V-Tols _and _Condors_.

"We have to get in one to leave!" Boss yelled. We ran to a _Condor _and all of us got in. Boss began to fly the _Condor _out of the Thermopylae to the docks.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't like how I ended this story, so I deleted that one chapter and I'm going to keep it going. Hope you liked this one!**


	16. Chapter 16

"This one is going in the book." Boss said, taking a picture of the destroyed Thermopylae.

"Now we can focus on Killbane." Viola spoke up, still staring at the Thermopylae.

"What about STAG?" I asked.

"We just blew up an aircraft carrier. What more could they throw at us?" Pierce asked.

"True, well I'm going to head home. Boss, make sure you get your regular face back." I giggled.

"Will do." Boss smiled. I began to walk away from the docks and away from everyone else.

"Shaundi!" I heard Viola call. I knew it was Viola because she was the only one with a female voice besides me.

"What?" I said, not bothering to turn around or stop.

"Want me to give you a ride?" She asked, running up to me. I scoffed.

"I don't need a ride." I said.

"I think you do. It's a long ways from your house." She said, not bothering to leave me.

"I'll take a taxi."

"No you won't. Just come with me." I sighed, giving in. I followed Viola to her car that was parked across the street and I got in.

"So, you suddenly feel generous, Viola?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I just want to know why you hate me so much."

"Well, maybe it's because you injured Johnny."

"Is that all?"

"No, you can betray us at any time." She stepped on the brakes.

"Shaundi, Killbane betrayed me! I wouldn't betray you!"

"How did he betray you anyway?" I asked as she started to drive again. She hesitated. "Viola?"

"He killed my sister." She replied quietly. I sat back in my seat and remained silent.

* * *

I walked into my house after Viola dropped me off and plopped down on my couch. I put a pillow up to my mouth and I started to scream.

"What are you screaming about?" I heard someone say. I jumped up to see Johnny in my kitchen drinking a beer.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Didn't you hear?" I asked. He shook his head. "I was kidnapped."

"I didn't quite get the memo. Beer?" I nodded. He threw me one. I opened it and took a sip.

"I didn't have beer. Why'd you buy me some?" I asked, sitting back down. He shrugged as he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Leaving. Being an asshole. I forgot what it felt like to be in Stilwater in that same house where Eesh died." I sighed.

"No need to be sorry."

"There is. I left you guys hanging. I left you guys to do all of it on your own."

"We're not doing it on our own. We've got Kinzie, Angel, Oleg, Zimos, Viola, and Pierce." He chuckled. "Come to think of it, having Pierce ain't much better." I chuckled.

"You think?"

"We really missed you." I said, getting serious.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. You were Boss's right hand man." He looked down at the floor.

"Did you miss me. Did Pierce?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, we did. We're happy you're back." He smiled.

"Well, I gotta go. Later hippy." He chuckled.

I giggled. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically as he walked out my door.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON SOME OTHER STORIES! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE! I'M SORRY!**


End file.
